


L I K I N G . S O M E O N E . I S . L I K E

by LOvELeSsAfFAiRs



Series: BR69 | Slam Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Original Female Character(s), Slam Poetry, Unrealistic expectations of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs/pseuds/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs
Summary: Slam Poetry | Disclaimer: all works of this genre aren't based off of true events and are complete fictionA short slam poem focusing on the unrealistic expectations of relationships, especially in a person's school years.





	L I K I N G . S O M E O N E . I S . L I K E

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of unrealistic expectations of relationships. All dialogue so it doesn't go into too much physical detail.
> 
> Stay safe people

“I...I think I like him.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“...”

 

“Well, okay...what do you like about him?”

 

“Well he's...cute, I guess. He's nice and stuff, and has a lot of friends. His eyes are so blue - ”

 

_They're teal._

 

“And everyone's always saying that we would be perfect together…”

 

“...”

 

“...what?”

 

“Nothing. It just sounds like you're telling yourself you like him because that's what everybody else is telling you - not because you actually, y’know... _like_ him.”

 

“What? No, that's not - ”

 

“You sure?”

 

“...I just. I don't know - I guess, maybe. I mean, how do you even know if you like someone? How can you tell?”

 

“It's different for everyone.”

 

“Well...what about you? What's it like for you?”

 

“It's...nothing - doesn't matter. It's like nothing.”

 

“Oh come on, that's a lie. How would _you_ describe...liking someone?”

 

“...I would say that...only _you_ can know if you actually like someone - no one else.”

 

“...and?”

 

“And...liking someone… It isn't about how they look - at least not on the outside. It’s not about their status in school or...who their friends are. I know a relationship includes multiple people and being... _together,_ y’know, but liking someone? That's all about _you._

 

Liking someone is looking at them...and not being able to look away. It’s...seeing them - _really seeing_ them. You don’t just look at them and see what they look like - not in the way that you see everybody else - you see their emotions, their quirks, their personality.

 

Liking someone is...being so deep in thought that nothing could pull you away but the _second_ you hear their voice and hear their name mentioned you snap out of it because... because you don’t wanna miss even a _split second_ of hearing about them.

 

It’s doing stupid things, or maybe not even stupid things - but things that _scare_ you - just to see them...smile. It’s not being able to look them in the eye when face-to-face because you’re _sure_ that once they see you - _really_ see you - that they’ll know everything.

 

Liking someone isn’t being... _told_ that you would be perfect together. You’re not even aware of it, actually. You want to be around them, want to hang out with them - it’s _you_ who wants to make them laugh and hold them when they cry. Liking someone is falling so hard and so fast that by the time you realize that you should be trying to catch yourself you’re already gone.

 

Being with them...it’s that same feeling you get when you put on an oversized sweater and tuck yourself under a blanket, staring out the window sill with a cup of something hot in your hands. Their laugh sends that same feeling you get when you wake up to the sunlight spilling through your window and the birds chirping through you.

 

It’s...breathtaking - _they_ are breathtaking. You love watching them from afar, not because you’re creepy or you’re a stalker but because everything about them is just...perfect. And your mind can’t comprehend that, so you continue watching - continue _trying_ to understand them...but you can’t. And you will never be able to.

 

And those times that they actually notice you are... _so_ amazing. You get nervous, fiddling and trying to look like you’re actually doing something. A great wave of...heat mixed with freezing cold just... _consumes_ you. And that knot in your stomach? It twists and twists until you feel like you’re going to throw up. Every self conscious thought surfaces and you are _so_ scared.

 

But then the _second_ they start talking to you - the _second_ they look at you with those blazing irises that hold entire galaxies in them and tilt their head in the way that allows their hair to curtain their face and they give you that _god damned_ adorable smile - all of that just...fades away. You start wondering why you ever felt so nervous in the first place because they make you feel _safe._

 

And that’s...that’s how I would describe it. Then again - like I said - it’s different for everyone.”

 

“Well, for what it’s worth, I like your way better.”

 

“Yeah...me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love you


End file.
